The Time of Celebration, The Return of the Lost
by Icebend28
Summary: This is going to be an epic fanfic. This is my version of how the Tai arc is going to end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Juuni Kokki (Twelve Kingdoms), Fuyumi Ono does. This is fan made.

**The Time of Celebration, The Return of the Lost by Icebend28**

**Chapter One**

Yoko couldn't take it anymore. She has been stuck in Kinpa Palace for about a decade without leaving. She had to get out of the palace even if it was just to go to the city below. She just needs to leave for hour and a half so she wouldn't go losing her temper like she almost did that morning council; when the Daishiguu (Administrator of Economic Development) got into a fight with the Daisouhaku (Administrator of Ceremonies) over the upcoming celebrations of the 10th year of her reign. It was over the celebration's budget. She is going to leave for a while now while she still had a chance. She exits the outer palace and uses the servants' passages to get to her room. She then slips into the same clothes she wore several years when she last left the palace to head towards the rike to learn more about her kingdom. She secures her sword to her back and a purse to her belt. Finally she finishes getting ready, she heads back through the servant's passage ways to the gate that lower ministers use to enter and exit the mountain palace.

Yoko whispers very quietly, "Hankyo, are you able to give me a ride to and from the city?"

A gruff voice replies, "As you wish, your Majesty."

From the dark shadows by her feet a massive dog like youma surfaces. She rushes over, ignoring the guards gasps, places herself on Hankyo's back. As rapid as the wind, Hankyo with his cargo took off. It took five minutes to reach the outskirts of Gyouten , so they could land without making a disturbance in the city. She dismounts from Hankyo's back and waves to him as he retreats back into her shadow.

Yoko turns so she faces the road leading back to the city. The road leading to the capital is usually busy but now is quiet as they prepare themselves for the celebration. In the upcoming days, people from all over Kei would be gathering at Gyouten, so she had picked the right day to escape. Youko begins to walk to downtown area of the city, when she pauses in her steps. Before she left she forgot to leave a note for Keiki and her chief retainers about where she went. She shudders at the mental image of their reactions when they found her gone and when she arrives back at the palace. But it is too late to go back to the palace, so she begins again to her destination.

Yoko takes in the sites as she heads to downtown. She watches various vendors yelling out their wares, artisans creating bits and pieces, and mothers and children shopping. A trio made of a mother and her daughter and younger son, caught her attention. This mother and children were at a vender that sold sweet buns, from what she could see the mother looked incredibly sad as she look down into her purse and shakes her head. The young boy burst into tears and the older sister tries to calm him down. Yoko turns and walks to the stand, "I would like four sweet buns, please."

"That would be 4 silver sen," said the vender as he passed Yoko the four buns. (Author's note: sen is the name of the currency in this world.)

Yoko counts the money into vendor's waiting hand, before turning to the sad family.

"Excuse me Mrs., this is for you and your children," she said to the now surprised mother and children.

"We shouldn't," said the mother.

"I do insist; please take three of the sweet buns. I am not able to eat all this food."

"But we do not have anything to pay you with." The mother looks to her children as she replied.

"If it's a matter of paying me back don't worry about it. But if you want to return the favor, you can tell me your names and which tavern or inn has the best food around here." Yoko fervently told the mother. It felt good to do something for others, especially when she is having a bad day.

"Thank you. I am really grateful to your kindness. My name is Gyoudo. My children's names are Rikishi and Yūshin. The best place for food is Jaded Dragon Tavern, just down the street a bit." Gyoudo answered as she took the buns from Yoko.

"Thank you Miss..?" Rikishi and Yūshin questioned.

"Chuu Youshi, is my name," Yoko replied raising one of her eyebrows in concern as their eyebrows knitted together as if they were trying to figure out something, just what are these two kids trying figure out? They would never get that she was the empress.

"Are you the empress? There is a rumor that she uses that name when she is among the people." Rikishi told Yoko earnestly.

"You are mistaken. This is just my name, or if the empress does use the name it is just a coincidence." Yoko replied, taken somewhat off guard.

"It's time to go, my darlings, lots of chores to get done. Thank you and goodbye." Gyoudo grabs her children by the collar and drags the curious and unwilling children away.

Yoko breathes a sigh relief and heads off to the Jaded Dragon Tavern. She is glad they believed that lie she told. She didn't want to know what happened if they did not buy the lie, seeing as Kei has had a bad time with empresses. She didn't need to be told how incompetent she is. She has yet to raise all the citizens from poverty yet, even though she had made great reforms she has a long way to go. She wishes that it could all go faster so she could alleviate the burdens placed upon her citizens. _I want to be a good empress, so she could remove the dislike Kei has for empresses_, Yoko thought.

She finally arrives at the tavern and she finds the tavern almost completely full.

"Miss, would like to eat here?" Said a tall man with eyes red rubies and white hair, his skin hinted at days spent working hard under the sun.

_Whom did he remind her of?_ She thought, _one way or another I will solve this mystery_. "Of course, if you join me for a drink after your shift is over."

"Well, I have nothing better to do, my shift is over in a few minutes," He replied. "What would you like?"

"Whatever is good here but with a reasonable price," Yoko replied and he led her to a seat.

About fifteen minutes later, the man emerges with her meal and their drinks and sat down next to her.

"What is your name? Why may I ask do you want to have a drink with me?" He asks looking very directly at her.

"I am Youshi, and I invited you to drink because I like meeting new people and hate eating alone."

The man looks at her and shakes his head. "I am called Gyou. I won't be very interesting to talk to about seventeen years ago I lost my memory, all I remember is waking up on the shores of En before coming to Kei."

They continued talking until she had to head back to Kinpa Palace. By this time it was quite dark so she flies back with Hankyo back directly from her spot in the street, no one could see her so she did not have to end up having to go back to the outskirts.

Upon her arrival at the gate she had left this afternoon there was a long line of very angry but faithful retainers each having a lecture for her to hear.

Authors note: This is going to be an epic fanfic. This is my version of how the Tai arc is going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Juuni Kokki (Twelve Kingdoms), Fuyumi Ono does. This is fan made.

**The Time of Celebration, The Return of the Lost by Icebend28**

**Chapter Two**

Keiki is the last one to give her a lecture, and she just wants to get it done and over with. All at this point she wants is some sleep. She walks to Keiki's inner palace office, and his door is open. Yoko stares at him. He is dressed in a pale blue version of what he normally wears, making him look even more like an Ice Prince. He looks up from the scroll he is working on, an angry look fills his eyes and instinctively take two steps backwards. He gets himself out from behind the desk and goes over to her and drags Yoko into the room. Before letting her go he closes the door.

Not even looking at her he says, "Your Majesty, you left no note behind, when you ran off on your escapade. Do you know how worried we all were? How worried I was? Your general safety is my responsibility and what of your responsibilities?" While he was talking he could barely keep the exasperation out of his voice and his whole body is shaking. Yoko had never seen him like this before. He always have sighed at her but never yelled or has been angry with her. Yoko thought finally she has crossed the line with him.

"I just needed a break from everything for a little while. I found myself getting angry, short tempered, and extremely stressed lately. I felt like I had been cooped up for so long, I felt like I would explode. I thought that this would be the best way to for me to get over this phase was to go into the city for a little while. It has helped. As for not telling you I have reasons for that. One is that everyone would have tried to stop me. The last one is that I wanted to be alone."

He finally looks back at me, "Why did you not tell me how you felt?"

"Keiki, do you know how hard it is to talk to you about things like that, and why does anyone have to know?" A hurt look flashes across his face, "I am sorry I had to tell you that but it is the truth. By the way, I met someone, who looked like someone I heard about. His name is Gyou or so he recalls. He woke up on a shore with no memories. It makes me wonder how Taiki is doing."

"I think he is fine, I don't know why I think this but I get the feeling that a few good things have happened in Tai."

"Do you think he has found King Tai?" Yoko asks this as she pull her hand from his still tight grip.

"No, I have no reason to believe he has," Keiki responds his emotionless white mask back in place.

A knock interrupts their sudden silence, "Your Majesty, Taiho, a message has arrived for you from His Majesty, the Ever-King and the En Taiho."

"Please bring the messenger in," responds the Glory-King.

A lady of the court, came in and bows like an actor at the end of play. She then places the bird cage on her desk and leaves. Keiki walks to his desk, opens a drawer and grabs a bag of silver grain. By the time he finishes retrieving the silver the unique that delivers imperial messages is on Yoko's arm. Each kingdom had at least one. To Yoko it like listening to a voice message on a phone. Yoko takes some silver grain from Keiki and fed a little to the small bird.

"Yoko, we would be delighted to accept your invitation to the upcoming celebrations. We are sorry we replied so late, some troubles came up." The bird pauses and opens its beak like a hungry baby bird for more grain. As Yoko fed it some grain, she thought, _Besides King En and Enki, we have Royal Han and Hanrin, Royal Ren and Renrin, and a Prince of Sou standing in for his father_.

The bird continues speaking in the Ever-Kings voice after eating , "We have heard news about General Risai and Taiki from reliable sources. Taiki, Risai, and a band have over throne the pretender and locked those who willingly fought for the pretender, away." Enki's voice interrupts Shouryuu's, "On top of that Taiki has finally retrieved his horn and it reunited with him. On the downside, they still have not found King Tai. Leaving you on that note, we got to go."

"At last good news for Tai, but where is King Tai?" Said Yoko before saying goodbye, and heads to her rooms.


End file.
